El Balcón
by MissOdango
Summary: A pedido 2 cap. up! ¿Que harías sí tu vecino fuera tan atractivo como problematico?. ¿Como harias para conquistar a la mujer de tu vida, sí fuera tu vecina? pesimo summary! jaja perdón!
1. Chapter 1

"_Él estaba parado en el balcón sintiendo el frio en su cuerpo. Imaginándola. Recodaba su piel desnuda, sus suaves pechos endurecidos por el frio de la noche, su boca enrojecida y enardecida, su voz sollozante, rogando que la tomara otra vez."_

.

.

.

Serena caminaba distraída por el parque nº 10, llevaba en sus manos los libros de lo que seria su nueva profesión. Sinceramente no había muchas cosas para la que ella fuera buena, no le gustaban las matemáticas, no podía coser, mucho menos escribir. Solo le gustaba dibujar y eso era lo único que llenaba su mente en todo momento.

Subió las escaleras hasta su piso, topándose con un hombre atractivo.

-fíjate por donde caminas odango.

-¿odango? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

El río.-permiso, odango. Reitero él pasando por su lado y bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

"estúpido" pensó ella cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento.

.

.

.

Mas tarde Serena se había quedado dormida leyendo su libro de arte moderno. Cuando fue despertada violentamente por unos martillazos y váyase a saber que otra cosa más tratando de tirarle abajo su pared.

Se puso de pie abruptamente. "Saito es tan tranquilo, le avisaré. Estoy segura de que no fue su intención". Fue lo último que pensó luego de golpear la puerta del departamento 31.

-odango. -Seiya la miro de arriba hacia abajo.- ¿me viniste a visitar?

-¿que me ves? ¿Qué haces tú en el departamento de Saito? -Pronto se ruborizó al notar el torso desnudo y musculoso de su vecino.- ¿eres un obrero?-preguntó al darse cuenta de que estaba de alguna manera refaccionando el departamento.

-no, cabeza de bombón.-se reclinó en el marco de la puerta, ofreciéndole una sonrisa altamente seductora.-soy tu vecino ¿viniste a darme la bienvenida?

-¡¿Qué?! A un tipo tan atrevido como tú nunca, escúchame, nunca le daría la bienvenida. Serena dio media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta de su departamento, sintió que él la sujetaba del brazo y la atraía hacia sí. Sus alientos se encontraron, Seiya la sujetó aún más fuerte. Serena se agitó sintiendo el contacto de su piel.

Él la dejó ir súbitamente. –te gusto, lo sé…pero no te pongas incomoda odango, sí quieres te daré una oportunidad. -Él sonrió orgullosamente.

-¡ja!-ella abrió la puerta, entró y golpeó la puerta.

Seiya lanzó una carcajada fingida y volvió a su departamento.

.

.

-uhm, no tengo agua caliente.- tecleó el teléfono de mantenimiento.

Omoki llegó, revisó un poco, notando que no era algo que podía solucionar.

-¿y bien?

-lo siento joven Seiya, hasta mañana no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

-bueno, tendré que esperar. Lo acompaño a la puerta.

-lamento que no tenga agua caliente, con estos fríos que azotan la ciudad.

Justo Serena iba saliendo de su departamento y trató de escuchar la conversación demorándose en cerrar la puerta.

-si, y yo con estas fachas…estuve toda la tarde tratando de arreglar la mancha de humedad, sí puede tratar de que vengan a primera hora, es que yo tengo que ir a trabajar.

-si, no se preocupe. Hasta luego.- estrecho su mano y se marcho.

-buenas noches señorita Tsukino.

-ah buenas noches Omoki.

Seiya se sintió algo nervioso al ver que ella había escuchado sobre su mala suerte. Cerró la puerta de su departamento, no era un buen momento para toparse con ella.

No pasó ni un minuto y Serena estaba tocando a su puerta. Él abrió con pocas ganas.

-sé que no hemos tenido un buen comienzo, pero escuche que no tienes agua caliente y yo pensé que…

-no, gracias. Respondió él serio.

-como quieras. Serena se marcho sin sugerirle que lo pensará nuevamente.

Serena bajo a comprar un par de dulces y cuando subió encontró al pelinegro parado en su puerta con una enorme sonrisa y con una toalla en su brazo.

Él se sonrojó al ver la expresión de sorpresa de ella.

-¿con que si aceptas?-Ella sonrió habiendo ganado la batalla.-adelante.

Seiya estaba además de atónito nervioso por entrar al departamento de ella… una emoción intensa lo azotaba.

-eres muy buena odango.-Serena se puso tensa.- No, no pienses que estoy tratando de seducirte, solo quiero decir que tengo suerte de tenerte de vecina.-le regaló una sonrisa.

-solo lo hago porque sé que debes trabajar mañana.

-veo que te gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Serena rodó sus ojos.

-bueno ¿Dónde esta el baño?

-al fondo a la derecha.

-como siempre.

-como siempre. Serena sonrió.

.

.

Seiya salió de bañarse, pero se quedo quieto al ver a la chica saboreando sus dulces frente al televisor, solo la luz de ese aparato iluminaba su rostro. "es hermosa" pensó mientras decidió mirarla un rato mas.

Serena de alguna manera percibió sus miradas clavándose en ella.- ¿ya estas listo?

-aja.- Él se aproximó a donde ella estaba sentada. Serena lo observaba atónita.- ¿puedo sentarme? Y se sentó sin esperar respuesta.

-ya lo hiciste.

-¡ouch! Seiya se levanto del sillón sacando debajo de él un libro.-con que arte moderno.

-si, dámelo.

-no, déjame ver, a mi me gusta.

Abrió el libro y cayó la novela romántica que secretamente Serena leía. Seiya se agachó para alcanzarlo, mientras que ella hizo lo mismo. Ambos forcejearon un poco. Pero Seiya ganó.

-jaja, "la princesa enamorada"

-¡dame eso!

-solo sí me das un beso. -Él señalo su mejilla, mientras sostenía el libro en su otra mano detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué tal sí no te doy nada y tú me devuelves lo que es mío?

Él la rodeo con el brazo.

-¿y que tal sí soy yo él que te besa? -Los ojos se Serena se abrieron expectantes, pero no hizo ningún intento se zafarse. Seiya recorrió su rostro con la mirada. –Gracias.- solo besó su mejilla.

Serena de alguna manera estaba ansiando que él la besara. Su aroma la embrujaba.-de nada.- respondió ella con los pies en la tierra de nuevo.

-es tarde me tengo que ir, mañana por lo visto será un largo día.

Serena lo acompañó a la puerta. Cuando el ya no estaba ahí Serena quedo sumida pensando solo en él.

.

.

Pasó aproximadamente un mes, donde solo se cruzaban de a ratos y compartían platicas cortas, ella notaba que él no perdía oportunidad de halagarla, seducirla o acercase a ella de cualquier forma, ella se mostraba renuente. Pero la verdad es que a Serena cada vez le gustaba mas, había algo en él que la hacia sentirse bien. Y luego de mucho pensarlo decidió acercase a él como más que una vecina. Ese día ella preparó unas deliciosas albóndigas de arroz y pensó en llevárselas para invitarlo a cenar.

Sonó el timbre del departamento.

-yo iré a atender, tú sigue cocinando.

Los ojos de Serena se ampliaron al ver a una joven hermosa de cabellos oscuros y amplia sonrisa abriendo la puerta.

-ho..hola. –tartamudeó sin poder fingir el balde de agua fría que había caído sobre ella.

-adelante, por favor. Tú eres Serena la vecina de Seiya. -Hino sonrió amablemente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a él.

-si. Respondió poco convencida.

-¿y que traes ahí cabeza de bombón? -Seiya se aproximó a ella para saludarla.

-este…yo solo pensé que no te había hecho ningún regalo de bienvenida. Resolvió astutamente ella.-aquí tienes.

-a ver.-el observo curiosamente el empaque- albóndigas de arroz, mis favoritas. -La cara de él se iluminó al decir esto.

-me alegro que te gusten. Me tengo que ir a preparar unas cosas para mañana. Serena se dirigió a la puerta.

-hey, odango.- la alcanzó.-gracias.

-hasta luego.-saludó Hino.

-hasta luego. -Serena sonrió levemente para dejar el departamento.

.

.

-ah, soy una tonta… ¿Cómo pude pensar que todo ese flirteo era verdadero?, sin embargo siento de alguna forma que él me pertenece.

Serena hizo algunas tareas antes de ir a la cama.

.

.

-¿Seiya crees que ella algún día te recordará?

-francamente Hino, no lo sé. Pero estoy dispuesto a conquistarla nuevamente sí eso no ocurre.

-sí tú quisieras yo le contaría todo.

-lo sé Hino, pero quiero que ella me ame, como yo la amo a ella y que no sienta que la estoy presionando por aquel pasado.

-te comprendo. ¿Cuándo vendrás a casa? Los niños están creciendo rápidamente y extrañan a su tío.

-Hino, yo sin ella no puedo volver, mi vida esta con ella.

Hino se sintió triste por su hermano, lo comprendía, pero aún así sabia que aunque Serena recobrara sus recuerdos había entre ellos dos demasiados asuntos de por medio.

.

.

Hino se marcho y Seiya estaba ansioso por que ya fuera el día siguiente para ver a su chica otra vez. Decidió salir al balcón a tomar aire como todas las noches.

-¿que haces despierto?

-¿ah?- cuando miró al balcón contiguo su corazón se lleno de deseo al verla a ella.-por sí no los sabes-enderezó su postura, él quería seducirla-todas las noches salgo al balcón.

-¿y que piensas? -Ella estaba algo curiosa y no podía contener sus ganas de saber más sobre él.

-pues, yo…pienso en la mujer que amo.

-es hermosa.- Serena se refirió a Hino.

-así es.- él miro profundamente en los ojos de ella.

Serena bajó la mirada, de alguna forma escucharlo hablar sobre otra mujer le dolía.

-¿Por qué esa tristeza de golpe?-él fue muy dulce al pronunciar estas palabras.

-bueno, yo, nada.

-anda dime. Rogó él.

Serena se giró para abandonar el balcón.

Seiya dio un salto con gran agilidad y sujetó la mano de ella en la de él.

-¿Qué haces? -Serena estaba algo confundida, y los latidos de su corazón casi no le dejaban escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

-quiero intentar.

-¿Qué?

-esto.- la acerco a su cuerpo suavemente, mientras ella se dejaba llevar, rodeó su cintura y poco a poco se iba acercando a sus labios, sintiendo cada momento, sin arrebatos. Pronto pudo sentir sus labios…ella besaba como antes, suave y profundamente. Ella no podía negarse, de alguna manera hubiera querido hacerse valer, pero había esperado secretamente ese beso desde el mismo momento en que lo vio.

Cuando el beso concluyo ambos se miraron y Seiya sonrió de manera triunfal, lleno de alegría, como sí hubiera descubierto un tesoro.-te amo.-dijo casi inaudiblemente.

-¿Qué? interrogo Serena

-pregunto… ¿Qué hago? ¿Te sigo besando? Él rió un poco al darse cuenta de la situación.

-tú tienes novia

-no, esa mujer que viste es mi hermana.

-estas enamorado. Retrucó ella.

-si, de ti.

. .

. .

.

**MISS-ODANGO**

Es un oneshot, tal vez haga una continuación, por lo pronto decidí terminar la historia aquí.

Esta especialmente hecho para Selqit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y…sí lo estas leyendo, no te enojes!! También esta hecho para ti!


	2. Chapter 2

Serena despertó esa mañana, desperezándose lentamente, se sentó en la orilla de la cama observó fijamente el atuendo que había elegido para el día. Se colocó un sweater de hilo color crudo manga corta y una falda de una tela ligera de color rosa pálido, pero su mano inconscientemente recorrió la extensa cicatriz sobre su pierna derecha. Dirigió su mirada hacia la marca y dio un suspiro cansado y se obligó a quitarse esa cómoda falda y a tomar un pantalón del estante como todos los días.

-"Algún día, pero hoy no es el día"-Reflexionó ante su deseo de lucir las piernas como una joven normalmente lo haría en verano.

Camino por las atestadas calles de Tokio hasta entrar al fin en el edificio donde estudiaba arte, más específicamente pintura. Entro al salón sigilosamente, iba tarde, para variar. De golpe sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral al ver al profesor Chiba. De alguna manera su mente se empecinaba en relacionarlo con su pasado, pero era imposible, ella lo sabia, dado a que él jamás había habitado en otro lugar que no fuera esa misma ciudad. Sin embargo había algo en él que le producía curiosidad.

"Buenos días, señor Chiba"- Reverenció amablemente.

"Buenos días"- Él apenas dirigió su mirada a la jovencita.

Pero él reconocía muy bien ese rostro y sabía muy bien su nombre. Era la cosa más torpe e inepta para las artes que había conocido en su vasta carrera. Y aún así se le hacia la criatura más hermosa de todo el salón, tanto así que podía perderse un buen rato observándola con su nacarada frente fruncida ante el lienzo. "Serena Tsukino" balbuceó su mente y dio un suave gruñido dejando atrás la pálida imagen y centrándose en ser un aplicado profesor de artes.

La clase concluyó cuando Serena había hecho demasiadas mezclas de colores dejando el centro del cuadro en un tono de marrón que parecía no querer salir de ahí…mientras más colores añadía más marrón se hacia.

"¿Nos vamos juntas hoy?"- la cálida voz de Kakyuu la hizo agitarse en el banco, como sí despertara de algún extraño sueño.

"Uhm, ¡este marrón no se quita!"- Dio como respuesta, mirando ceñuda a la mancha que parecía burlarse de ella.

"Sí dejas que se que se seque mañana puedes ponerle blanco encima"- Él arqueó sus labios en lo que parecía una sonrisa y Serena se quedo estupefacta unos momentos, luego rió alegremente, le agradeció al profesor, tomó tanto sus pertenencias como el brazo de Kakyuu y prácticamente la arrastró a la salida.

"De repente tan dinámica como siempre"- La pelirroja sonrió haciendo una mueca burlesca. Serena se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Vienes a mi departamento? Quiero enseñarte el cuadro que termine anoche"- Serena solía cambiar de tema abruptamente.

.

.

.

Seiya subió cansadamente los escalones hasta su piso, pero su corazón se agito de golpe. Frotó sus ojos, como despabilando su vista. Bajo la cabeza y camino apresuradamente a su departamento rogando no haber sido visto.

"Tarde"-Pensó al sentir aquellos ojos de tinte rojizo que lo alcanzaban desde la puerta de Serena. Aun así se escabulló lo más rápido que pudo y cuando estuvo en la seguridad de su departamento pudo liberar su agitación.

"¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?"-Echó una maldición. Kakyuu solo representaba problemas y él estaba cansado, cansado de todo aquello del pasado.

.

.

.

Kakyuu pareció sumergirse en el cuadro de Serena, pero en realidad solo había un rostro surcándole la mente. El rostro de Seiya Kou. Con excusas vanas se despidió al rato de Serena y golpeó la puerta.

Seiya abrió y no se sorprendió de verla con una sonrisa maquiavélica y echándose a sus brazos como sí de dos amigos se tratase. La apartó violentamente.

-"Supongo que no estas contento de verme"- Kakyuu sostuvo su sonrisa, realmente no le importaba la felicidad de él tanto como para deprimirse por su reacción. Él puso sus ojos en blanco y Kakyuu continuó-"eres realmente brillante Seiya"-rió audiblemente-"Pero no lo suficiente como para escapar de mi radar"

Seiya gruño -"Bueno, ahora eres una experta localizando gente. Admítelo fue pura casualidad"

-"Lo que no es casualidad mi querido, es que yo sea la nueva amiga de tu ¿Odango?, ¿así la llamabas?" -Se burló solo con sus palabras, aunque al oído de Seiya sonó como una carcajada asquerosa.

-"¿Cual es el trato?" -Seiya fue directamente al grano.

"Esta vez no hay tratos"- Chocó la lengua contra su paladar -"Lastima, querido, pero ya has fracasado antes. Y ella no es negociable" -Camino hasta la puerta y antes de marcharse le dio una ultima mirada al rostro lastimoso de su compañero.-" Piénsalo, enamorarse les hizo mal a los dos, pero al menos ella ya no esta atormentada por ello"- Sonrió como sí las palabras que salían de su boca le provocaran éxtasis.- "Ella te olvido".

Seiya golpeó la puerta con violencia, enardeció de odio y de dolor. Fue dando zancadas al cuarto que estaba cerrado con llave y con torpeza lo abrió. Se encerró largas horas trabajando, sentía que algunas lagrimas querían escapar junto con los malos recuerdos, pero miro el techo, escondió sus lagrimas y sonrió. Él sabia cual era el remedio que le quitaría el dolor.

Cerró con llave nuevamente la puerta. Y se dirigió hasta la entrada del departamento de ella. "oh, una excusa, una excusa" se apuró en pensar rápidamente. Y cuando la obtuvo golpeo felizmente la puerta de su rubio Odango.

Al escuchar la puerta ella, que hacia unos minutos se había desecho de toda su ropa y estaba gozando del adorable alivio ante el calor que le producía la desnudez, comenzó a tratar de recolectarla nuevamente del suelo rápida y torpemente.

-"Un segundo"- Le respondió ella desde el otro lado sonando agitada.

Seiya rio por lo bajo, pero su curiosidad al escuchar semejante balbuceo de la rubia lo obligó a ojear por la cerradura. Ella intentaba inútilmente prender el sujetador, mientras los dedos le temblaban. Pero él se deshizo al ver su silueta y un dolor en lo bajo de su vientre lo acosó. No solo su mente era incapaz de dejarla ir, sino su cuerpo y la sangre que se acumulaba rápidamente en su hombría. Ella se calzó el resto de la ropa mucho más ágilmente que aquel sujetador de algodón que parecía quedarle pequeño y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Seiya la vio aproximarse solo teniendo tiempo para volver a enderezar su espalda…pero había algo que él debía esconder. Metió rápidamente la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón tratando de disimular lo que él nada humilde, consideraba imposible de disimular.

Serena poco se fijo en la entrepierna de su vecino pero si notó su piel enrojeciéndose, como un niño avergonzado.-"Estas colorado"- Enunció sin pensar.

Seiya tosió y frunció su entrecejo, verdaderamente quería sonar serio.- "Es que estuve trabajando y me ataco el sol"

Serena abrió su boca en forma de "O" pero antes de que pudiera emitir un sonido, escuchó la risa saliendo de la boca de él y no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior. En realidad no había dejado de recordarla durante todo el día. Nunca había sido besada de tal manera, no que ella recordara, es mas no recordaba haber sido besada nunca. Ante esto dio un suspiro cansado que interrumpió abruptamente la risa de él.

-"Lamento haber venido a molestarte, Odango. Solo quería averiguar que empresa de cable hay en esta zona de la ciudad"- Él realmente lo lamentaba, aquel suspiro de hartazgo que escucharon sus oídos le dolió más que sí una tropa de soldados hubiera caminado sobre él. ¿Es que su beso no había sido bueno? ¿Es que ella no encontraba ningún interés en él? De solo pensarlo sintió un leve mareo.

Serena lo había hecho pasar y él supuestamente había escuchado con atención cada opción que el servicio ofrecía. Pero su mente parecía viajar desde los pechos redondos de ella hasta la suave seda de sus labios al moverse ¿Qué habrá dicho ella? Solo Dios lo sabía.

-"En fin espero que eso aclare tus dudas"- Ella sonrió al terminar su eficaz explicación y sin haber cruzado una palabra sobre el beso y esas palabras que salieron de boca de él. Su boca. Serena se quedo pasmada pensando en que quizás él volvería a intentarlo y el corazón le comenzó a bailar en su pecho. Súbitamente estaba nerviosa, tan nerviosa como cuando salió abruptamente dejándolo solo en el balcón.

-"¿Qué tengo? Odango"- Él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba absolutamente perdida en algún pensamiento. –"¿Odango?" -Le clavo la mirada y cuando vio que ella se la correspondió arqueo sus labios en una sonrisa que dejo a Serena noqueada.

-"Tú, este, uhmm"- Serena no coordinaba palabras.

-"¿Si?" -Él seguía con su mirada fija en ella aproximándose con el deseo de besar la dulzura de su boca.

-"Yo, ayer, bueno"

Seiya sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes y tomó sus labios, lentamente, como dándole chances a que ella huyera sí así lo deseaba. Pero cuando fue la lengua de ella la que entro en él sintió que no podría haber más alegría en su vida, que la alegría que ella le proporcionaba. Y el beso se intensificaba junto con el calor que crecía dentro de él. Se vio obligado a apartar su cadera. No era el momento aun para que ella descubriera cuan grande era su deseo.

Serena comenzó a pensar de golpe ¿él estaría enamorado de ella o seria solo un juego con su inocente vecina?, o quizá peor ¿pensaba que ella era una mujer fácil? Y se separó en seco.

Seiya la miró confundido, hacia un momento estaba absorta y al siguiente fría. La punzada de las dudas lo acosaban nuevamente ¿seria que ella no lo encontraba atractivo? Sacudió esos pensamientos, claro que ella lo encontraba atractivo se dijo esfumando las dudas. Y sonrió.

-"Ya veo, todo esto a ti te parece muy entretenido"

-"¿Y a ti no?" -Se aproximó con una cadencia típica del depredador que era.-"¿No te gusta tenerme cerca?"-Respiro en sus labios. Vaya sí era embriagador, Serena quería decirle que no. ¿Pero como mentirle cuando lo tenia tan cerca? Él tomó la cara entre sus manos y rozo con la punta de la nariz. Serena estaba preparada para interceptar sus labios apenas bajaran, pero sus ojos brillaron en incógnita al ver que él besaba su mejilla.-"Odango, no veo porque te pones tan tímida sí esta claro que te encanto"- Y rápidamente dio la vuelta, no sin antes dejarle ver nuevamente su perfecta dentadura. Mientras que Serena ante las engreídas palabras no sabia sí estar más molesta con él, o con las punzadas de deseo que recibió al escuchar esas palabras y al sentirlo tan cerca.

-"Serena es mi nombre, por sí no lo sabes y ¡no me encantas!"- Gritó antes de que él cerrara la puerta y se sintió una chiquilina, pero fue un acto de orgullo.

Mientras que el hombre que dejo el departamento, al escucharlas, sintió un puntazo en el pecho, que se esfumó junto con su sonrisa optimista "esa es mi Odango".

.

.

MISS ODANGO.

BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE DEJARON SU REVIEW, Y A LAS QUE PIDIERON CONTINUACION…AUNQUE FUE TARDIA ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN, SI ES QUE AUN RECUERDAN ESTE FIC (JAJAJA)

GRACIAS ESPECIFICAMENTE A: PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA, SELQIT, KUMIKO KOU, KINSEI, VERONICK, MIDMOON85, VICKYTA, LUCIANA LY KOU, ERRIL CULLEN, ISA 1181, JULIMOON, MS KOU Y LOYDA ASTRID.

FUERON SUS COMENTARIOS LOS QUE ME IMPULSARON A CONTINUAR ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE SIGAN INTERESADAS!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!


End file.
